


Worth the Wait

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, fluffy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader wonders why she and Sam haven’t had sex yet.This was for my square for First Time Together for star-spangled bingo.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Worth the Wait

Sam had been dating you for a while now, each date the make-out sessions were growing longer and hotter. You weren’t sure why Sam ended the nights before things went further. He had to be as sexually frustrated as you were. Deciding you were ready and needed to talk to him about it, you had invited him over for dinner, even asking your neighbor if your dog, Sadie, could spend the evening with them so there would be no distractions. 

You were finishing setting the table when you heard a knock on the door. You smoothed a hand over your hair and clothes before opening the door and letting him into your apartment. He leaned in to kiss you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck prolonging the kiss, your tongue sweeping along his lips and deepening the kiss when his mouth opened to yours.

When you finally pulled away so you could breathe, he chuckled. “Damn, baby. Greeting me like that, I might not leave.”

You smirked. “That’s the general idea,” you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen as you continued, not wanting to give him a chance to reply yet. “I hope you enjoy this. I tried to make your favorites.”

He grinned as he sat down. “Really? What did I do to deserve this?” he asked.

“Just being you, Sam,” you replied with a smile. You dished out the food on your plates, thinking about how you were going to bring up the subject of sex. You just talked about random things as you ate, catching up on how both of your days had gone. Sam telling you about his and Bucky’s latest antics, making you laugh. 

When you finished the meal, he insisted on helping you clean up. Once everything was taken care of in the kitchen, you sat on the couch together, which is when he realized Sadie hadn’t greeted him.

“Where’s Sadie?” he asked, looking around the room as though he could have possibly missed seeing the large dog.

“Uh, she’s at the neighbor’s,” you said simply as if that explained everything about why your dog wasn’t with you.

“Why is she there?” he paused, then looked at you. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting kinda weird all night, baby. Is everything okay?”

You fidgeted in your seat, still not sure how to broach the subject. Sam placed his hands over yours, settling them in your lap, worry etched into his features. “You’re scaring me a little bit right now. What’s wrong?”

You took a deep breath and pushed the words out in a rush. “Whenarewegoingtohavesex?” You sighed dropping your head forward as you felt the heat rushing to your face embarrassed as to how you asked. You tried pulling your hands from under his to cover your face but he wouldn’t let them go.

His fingers lifted your chin, his eyes soft as he smiled at you. He cupped your cheek in his hand. “I was trying to take things slowly. It’s been a long time for me. I want it to be good for you.”

You pressed your cheek against his palm, smiling softly. “I have no doubts about it being good. I want to be with you Sam, in every way. I’m ready when you are. I don’t want to push you if you’re not.”

“Oh, I’m ready,” he said quickly making you giggle. He leaned forward, lips caressing yours as his arm wrapped around your waist pulling you closer. You pulled away after a moment, standing and holding your hand out to him. He took your hand letting you lead him into your bedroom.

Once inside your room, he took over from there, thumbs caressing your jaw as he kissed you, walking you backwards toward the bed. He pulled away when the backs of your knees hit the bed. “Wanna see you,” he said simply reaching behind you to unzip your dress. He tugged on the sleeves pulling the top of the dress down to your waist. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured pushing the dress down over your hips and letting it drop to the floor. “Just beautiful,” he said again taking in your lacy bra and panties. You were prepared for if things did get this far. He leaned in, kissing your shoulder as he pulled the strap down then reached behind you again to unhook your bra. He slowly pulled the straps down your arms, the lace cups catching on your hard nipples as he slid the bra off of you.

“I’ve been an idiot,” he mumbled, “waiting so long.” Your giggle ended in a gasp as he pushed you gently back onto the bed. “I’m going to worship your body to make up for it, baby girl.”

He stood up, quickly losing his clothes before turning his attention back to you, his eyes darkening as he watched you lick your lips, eyes focused on his hard cock. “There’ll be time for that later. Like I said, I’m gonna worship you.” 

He pulled your shoes off, kissing from your ankle down to your knee on one leg then the other. You moved backward on the bed, Sam climbing onto the bed, settling between your legs, leaning over you, nuzzling your neck then sucking and kissing his way down to your chest. He sat back, cupping your breasts, thumbing the hardened nubs. You gasped arching into him. He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he sucked the other one into his mouth, nipping it lightly.

You whimpered, hands clenching in the sheets. You realized he was kidding about worshiping your body as he switched between your breasts, one then the other until you felt like you would explode with how much you needed him inside you. But he wasn’t done, kissing down your body, hooking his fingers in your underwear and dragging them slowly down your legs.

You were ready to beg when you felt his tongue swipe along your folds. It barely registered with you before his face was buried between your legs, nose nudging our clit as his tongue flicked at your entrance. Your hands went to his head fingers scratching lightly at his scalp as he devoured you. You came apart as he pushed two fingers inside you, pumping them as his lips wrapped around your sensitive sucking hard, your hips thrust up, his other hand pushing them down as he worked you through your orgasm. 

He kissed his way back up your body as you came down. You pulled him down for a kiss, legs wrapping around his waist. “Please, Sam. I need you inside me.”

He chuckled, kissing you again then thrusting into you groaning as you cried out, still sensitive from your orgasm. He began to move with long, slow thrusts, his face buried in your neck, your hands on his head running over his hair. He quickened his pace as he felt his orgasm building, slipping a hand between you, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit, wanting you to come again, this time with him. 

When he felt you tightening around you again, he quickened his thumb on your clit as he began thrusting faster. He felt you clenching around him as you came, bringing him over seconds later, pressing his lips to yours as he continued to thrust slowly as you both came down, shaking from the high. You whined at the loss of him inside you as he pulled out and lay down beside you pulling you close. 

“Was that worth the wait, baby?” he asked, kissing your forehead.

“Hmmm. Definitely, but,” you paused to glance at him before adding, “can we maybe not wait that long again?”

Sam laughed. “Oh, there is no way we wait that long again.”


End file.
